


Should I Call You Mary?

by deletingpoint



Series: Supernatural codas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cell Phones, Coda, Episode: s12e04 American Nightmare, Gen, Mary-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deletingpoint/pseuds/deletingpoint
Summary: Hi mom, just checking in. Is MOM still okay or weird? Should I call you Mary?She has been staring at the message for the past half an hour. She had left the boys thinking exactly like that. But now, the message stabbed her right in the heart and she just sat by the table, phone still in her hands.She is their mom, but she also isn’t. She wants to be. She really really wants to be, but for some reason she just can’t seem to write those words.Well, I am your mother? That doesn’t sound right.





	

 

_Hi mom, just checking in. Is MOM still okay or weird? Should I call you Mary?_

She has been staring at the message for the past half an hour. She had left the boys thinking exactly like that. But now, the message stabbed her right in the heart and she just sat by the table, phone still in her hands.

She is their mom, but she also isn’t. She wants to be. She really really wants to be, but for some reason she just can’t seem to write those words.

 _Well, I am your mother?_ That doesn’t sound right.

 _Yes, you are my boys after all?_ But they aren’t. She herself had said that.

 _Call me mom, I’ve never really liked the name Mary?_ That is just downright awful response, she even shudders at the thought. She will always be their mother, even if she can’t really picture them as proper family right now. Perhaps that’s exactly what she should say? She starts typing again.

 _I’ll always be your mother._ No, she should explain how things are going, there was a hidden question in Dean’s message. She deletes the words and manages to replace them with _I’m alrig,_ when suddenly phone’s screen goes black.

 

What the hell is wrong with it, she just used it? For a tiny little glimpse of a moment she really wants to throw it at the wall, but that wouldn’t be good, right? She would just break it. Dean had broken one with his hands, it had been a bit terrifying. Kinda wicked, but mostly terrifying. Her little boy so strong, he could’ve crushed Mary as he hugged her. But of course he was gentle and protective and warm instead.

She clasps the phone and tries the few buttons it has. It lights up for a second, but then dies again. Ok, there are a few holes in it as well. Ah, it must’ve be the battery that is out of power. How much would one last? A week? Does she need a new one or does she need something to charge it with? There should be a charger, right? To go into one of those holes at the side. She knows she didn’t take one with her.

All right, it probably isn’t broken and she still has some money. Perhaps Missouri would have one? But she isn’t home and Mary doesn’t really want to go through her things, Missouri has done more than enough for her already.

Ok, ok, she should go outside, to the town and find a shop and just ask for a phone charger and buy it and come back and connect it to electricity and she really doesn’t want to go out. She had made quite a few trips to town, but it was all still too new. People everywhere and cars everywhere and phones and computers and she learned she could use her phone as a computer and call the internet, but it was difficult to use it for talking. And you have to always stay connected? She hasn’t used those functions at all. If she had the battery would have died earlier, right? So, it probably wouldn’t be weeks, more like days. What use is of phone if it just decides to die whenever?

Luckily, Missouri has a radio and a TV, so she could still learn the news and how much the world has changed. How much the world views have changed. Who has died and who is still alive, which parts of the world had democracy, which did not. She likes to know that kind of things, but it is hard to remember, she still messes up sometimes when Missouri askes her on a quiz. And she hasn’t even begun with all of the pop-culture stuff, except the few songs coming from the radio.

Would she need a computer? If she’s going to hunt, a real computer might be handy. And she can’t live at Missouri’s forever and since the phone would die all the time … she should look at the prizes while getting the charger.

 

With a little sigh she rises and checks her reflection on the mirror. Not bad, she actually likes the short hair and it’s easier to maintain. She grabs the money and keys and leaves the house. Should she even start hunting again? That’s what her family did, does. Dean had called it saving people, he had been so certain that they’re making the world a better, safer place. He actually believed he was doing the right thing. Mary suspected it hadn’t always been like that, but something must’ve convinced him, right? She should try it. To save people by hunting things, it is one of the points she still has in common with her boys.

She knows so little about them, maybe she should message Castiel later and ask him. Her sons are actually friends with an actual angel, that doesn’t sound normal at all. Still, Castiel had been nice and she has his number. She really wants to know more about Dean and Sammy, definitely more than John had written. To just know if she could somehow still be their mom while being real.

 She stops for a second, it had been an awkward thought. She will always be their mom, unless they wouldn’t want it. Not a great mom, but she really wants to start somewhere. She is not just Mary, she is a mother. Not a wife anymore, but widow. Still a mother, always a mother.

 

Finding the right charger takes longer than she expected and the prizes for computers are still too much for her. She decides to learn how to use every function of the phone first and buys a bottle of peppermint liquor for Missouri instead. It feels quite nice to get out, but she almost runs back to the house, the unsent message burning in her pocket. It’s nighttime when she finally hits send. Two messages. Like the lady at the library had taught, you don’t need to send just one.

_Hey Dean, phone died, didn’t have a charger. Things are good._

_I’ll always be MOM. Tell Sam I love you boys._

 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what this is, but it was fun to write!


End file.
